


The Wolf and the Boy

by capricarin, Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricarin/pseuds/capricarin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how a boy in the woods and a man in a wolf’s body meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the Teen Wolf MicroBang on tumblr. The original post is [here](http://twmicrobang.tumblr.com/post/114077125055/artist-honnies-author-hepzheba-title-the-wolf). The gorgeous art is done by [honnies](http://honnies.tumblr.com/) aka capricarin and the story is written by Hepzheba

There’s a boy crying in the woods. Derek doesn’t know why he approaches him, but he does. He hasn’t had contact with humans in six years, not since the fire that killed his whole pack. The boy startles when he notices Derek and he stares. Wide, amber eyes, filled with tears. The boy reaches out a shaking hand and Derek pushes his muzzle against it, letting the boy know he won’t hurt him.

“Such a huge dog,” the boy says.

He’s not really a boy, a teenager, soon a man. Derek’s eyes flutter shut as the boy – man – scratches behind his ears.

“Good boy,” the teen mumbles. “What’s your name, huh? Are you lost? Where’s your owner?”

The boy is no longer crying and Derek feels uncomfortable with him asking about owners, as if Derek’s a regular dog. He’s a wolf, for crying out loud. He backs away from the teen and then runs back into the woods, the human too slow to catch up to him.

** 

The second time Derek sees the boy, he’s not crying. He’s walking, a stick in his hand which he hits against tree trunks and bushes.

“Stupid, fucking…” he hears the boy mutter under his breath.

Derek follows him for almost a mile before it becomes clear to him that the boy is lost. They’re getting close to the old, burnt-down Hale house and Derek doesn’t want the boy to see it, so he approaches.

“Hey there,” the boy says after his first moment of surprise. “Are you lost too?”

Derek huffs at him and goes to walk to their right. When the boy doesn’t follow he huffs and turns to glare at the boy. The boy laughs and follows him then. The fact that Derek supposedly is a dog doesn’t stop the boy from talking to him. He tells Derek about his friend Scott who ditched him for a girl and his father, whose cholesterol the boy is worried about.

They reach the road and the boy laughs brightly – a sound Derek wouldn’t mind hearing again. His phone rings then, probably having had no reception in the woods.

“Stiles!” Derek can hear the man at the other end say.

“Dad, calm down, I just was out in the woods, I’m on my way back home now. Don’t worry. No, I wasn’t alone, I-”

Stiles turns around but Derek has already sneaked off into the bushes where the human won’t be able to see him. Stiles sighs and starts to trudge down the road towards the town.

Derek follows him the whole way. Hidden, of course.

**

The third time he sees Stiles, he’s crying once again. It’s in the Hale house and even if Derek’s walks quite often leads him to the Hale grounds, he’s never been inside. But now there’s crying in there and he recognizes Stiles’ voice cursing. He takes a deep breath of fresh air before going in through the broken, half-burned door. Stiles is in what used to be the living room. Derek stares at him, his leg has gone through the wooden floors, Derek can see blood under his knee.

“Shit,” Stiles swears and then sees Derek. “Hey, buddy, you don’t happen to have your owner around here, do you?”

Derek whines and creeps up to the boy, careful not to fall through the floor as well. He tries to scratch at the wood around the boy’s leg but to no avail. Stiles lies down on his back, hope obviously lost.

Derek doesn’t know how it happens, he hasn’t been human since his pack died, but suddenly he feels his paws change into hands and feet, his muzzle turns into a small, human nose, and his fangs recedes into blunt teeth.

“What the-?” Stiles swears as Derek groans from the transformation. “Derek… Hale?”

Derek doesn’t answer but breaks away the planks that holds Stiles’ leg hostage. Stiles talks to him, asks him questions. Derek doesn’t answer, too afraid to use his voice, to scare the boy away, though the boy doesn’t seem frightened at all. He picks Stiles up then and carries him all the way into town, glad it’s night and that no one sees a naked man carrying another, bleeding man. He leaves Stiles outside the hospital and changes back into a wolf.

“Wait!” Stiles calls after him and for some reason he stops. “Can I see you again?”

Derek makes a motion with his head that can be considered a nod.

**

The next time he sees Stiles, Stiles has brought him clothes, sweatpants and a t-shirt with the Sheriff’s department’s logo. Stiles turns away when Derek changes into human and puts on the clothes. He doesn’t know why he does it, he just knows that he doesn’t want the boy to cry, doesn’t want the boy to get hurt, doesn’t want the boy to be alone.

Stiles smiles at him then, takes his hand and leads him to his home without ever letting go of his hand.

Derek lets him.


End file.
